


I see who you are

by starksrhodey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Amused Andrew, Cheeky Neil, Clingy Neil, College Andreil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mother Hen Andrew, Post canon, Protective Andrew, Sick Fic, sick neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: “What’s ‘appening?” Neil mumbled, his head lolling against Andrew’s shoulder.“I’m putting you back to bed.” Andrew spoke, careful to grab Neil’s blanket as he began his way towards their room.“Will you stay with me?”“If that’s what you want, Josten.”





	I see who you are

**Author's Note:**

> I just published my first Andreil fic and received some nice feedback so this itty bitty fic was born! I’m really fond of these two being soft with one another.

Neil Josten had spent the vast majority of the past week craving the sweet release of death. He thought taking on Riko was difficult. At least he knew what to expect then. But the flu? It was foreign to him. He hadn’t quite realized how lucky he was to have built up such a strong immune system from his life on the run.

But nothing could’ve prepared him for flu season at Palmetto. It seemed to be working its way through most of his classes. He had naively thought he was safe. He considered himself healthy; somewhat. His diet lived up to Kevin’s standards, after all.

He hadn’t realized how unprepared he had been.

The rest of the foxes had fell into a typical pattern. The type of routine that said they’ve been through this once before with practiced ease. Neil would’ve appreciated being let in on their health practices and immune system vitamins.

He wasn’t bitter.

He was just cold.

And missing Andrew’s warmth.

He lay sprawled across the bed, the sheets tangled around his legs as he pitifully attempted to tug them back up his torso. It was to no avail. Neil briefly considered if he could get by with crying. He felt like crying. He could even make out the tell tell signs of tears building up in his eyes. 

He knew he was being childish. But, in his defense, he had never experienced the flu and it’s onslaught of many symptoms. So, he felt somewhat justifiable as he weakly stumbled to his feet with a blanket weakly clutched in his right hand. He didn’t even have the guilt to wince as the bedroom door slammed against the wall from his shoulder attempting to budge it open. 

He followed the sound of muffled voices and laughter, his ears prickling at the signs of movement in the next room over. The striker soon found himself faced with bright lights as he stood in the doorway at the end of the hall. Neil winced, a firm pout tugging at his mouth as he pathetically attempted to shield his eyes from the harsh glare. 

The talking had slowly came to a lull as the team transferred their gazes to the sight of his sickly form. Their expressions ranged from a mix of pity, sympathy, and disinterest. The last coming from Aaron, of course. This was to no one’s surprise. Neil didn’t even bother to meet any of their eyes. He wasn’t worried about that. He had one goal in mind.

Or, well.

Goalie.

His eyes sought after Andrew’s stretched out form. The goalie had managed to commander the roomy love seat, much to the envy of others. It was the one seat that everyone sought after. Particularly because of the space. Neil often didn’t have the chance to sit there due to Dan and Matt snagging it.

Andrew quirked a brow half in amusement and half in hidden concern. Neil hadn’t realized he had been lost in thought and just standing in the door way with a dumb expression on his face. Thanks to the flu, however, he hadn’t quite managed to feel embarrassed from his actions. Or lack thereof. 

He stumbled over Nicky’s body, his arms braced as if to catch his fall. That’s how off balance he had become. He hated it. Being so vulnerable and weak. But there was nothing to do about it. No matter how many times he visited Abby, she couldn’t prescribe him much other than plenty of rest and liquids.

With that last thought, he stumbled just as his knees brushed against the arm of the love seat. He grumbled incoherently, a yawn erupting from his mouth as he struggled to regain his footing.

“He’s so fucking cute.” That would be Nicky.

He frowned in response.

“Hey, Nicky?” Andrew’s faux cheery voice rang out as he sat up. His fingers began tugging Neil around the chair, guiding him. “Fuck off.”

Neil sent Andrew what he hoped to be a thankful smile. He wasn’t quite sure if he managed to get that across. Despite that, he began climbing up onto the love seat, his legs struggling to get with the program. His initial plan had been to settle in the space between Andrew and the cushion but it didn’t seem like his body wanted to cooperate.

So he chose to fall into Andrew’s lap instead. If the goalie was surprised, he didn’t seem to let it show. He easily jumped into motion, using his right arm to tug Neil back until he was slumped comfortably over Andrew’s lap, his legs curling up as much was allowed. He even had room to neatly tuck his face in Andrew’s neck.

“Junkie.” Andrew grumbled, seemingly annoyed. Except this was Andrew. And Neil could make out the hint of fond peaking through. “I planned to check on you in a few. Did you need something?”

“M’cold.” Neil grumbled, his body sending a shiver up his spine for emphasis. Andrew nodded, accepting this information before beginning to tug Neil’s discarded blanket up and over both of them.

“Thanks.” Neil cleared his throat before leaning up to press a chaste kiss to the exposed skin on Andrew’s neck. “You’re so... nice. To me, Andrew. So thanks.. a lot.” The response came out sounding much more groggy than Neil had intended. 

Neil could barely make out the sound of muffled gasps and laughter from their surrounding friends, but they were distinctly audible. The only thing he briefly focused on would be the way Andrew squeezed his palm in response.

“How much cough medicine did he take?” Allison asked rather bluntly, much to the amusement of the other foxes. 

Andrew spared her no attention.

“Abby left instructions for the day and night medicine.” Nicky supplied. “Anything Andrew would’ve gave him would’ve been to her standards.”

“He’s like... so out of it.” Matt spoke, his tone wrapped in wonder. “I’ve never seen him so relaxed and uncaring.”

“That’s.. actually kinda sad.” Nicky complained. “It takes him being drugged on flu medicine for us to see him so chill. Ugh. Mood? Ruined.”

“Speak for yourself.” Allison muttered, leaning over Renee in an attempt to get closer to Andrew and Neil. “Neil? Are you in there? If you are, listen closely.”

Neil chose that moment to make a noise of recognition. 

Andrew raised his head to meet her gaze, his stare piercing as he eyed her daringly. He wrapped his right arm up and over Neil’s shoulder for emphasis, his brow raising. _Tread lightly.._ went unsaid.

Allison scoffed.

“Neil, what’s your favorite thing about Andrew?”

Andrew scowled.

“Mmm.” Neil groaned, tilting his head up and into the room. He began smacking his lips for emphasis. “...pretty.”

The room fell silent.

“What.” Nicky deadpanned, a squeal beginning to already make its way up his throat.

“‘Drew is so... pretty.” Neil lamely flapped his hand around to stress his point. “Keeps me warm. ‘Ave me a.. key.”

The room erupted into sound almost simultaneously. It began with the sound of Matt and Dan at least trying to muffle their obvious enjoyment at witnessing such scenes. Nicky couldn’t seem to contain himself as his entire body erupted into aimless shrieking. Renee and Aaron remained calm while Kevin wore an expression of disinterest. Allison appeared contemplative. 

“Wait, did he say key?”

That was Andrew’s cue.

Andrew began to work on sitting up, his legs swinging over the edge of the love seat as he tugged Neil over his lap once more but this time, sideways. It made it far easier for him to stand and lift the striker in a cradle against his chest.

“What’s ‘appening?” Neil mumbled, his head lolling against Andrew’s shoulder.

“I’m putting you back to bed.” Andrew spoke, careful to grab Neil’s blanket as he began his way towards their room.

“Will you stay with me?”

“If that’s what you want, Josten.”

“What I always.... want.” Neil spoke half drowsily. His blue eyes peered up, blinking blurrily. “Never want you to leave. Me.”

Andrew was incredibly thankful that his back was turned to the room at large. Especially if their cooing and aw’ing was anything to go by. Truth be told, the goalie had no trouble controlling his facial emotions. However, he couldn’t say the same about the way his body reacted. He could feel the flush as it crawled up his face. 

“Then I won’t.” Andrew spoke quietly, so quietly as he began to place Neil on the mattress. The goalie justified making such a comment with knowing Neil most likely wouldn’t remember the vast majority of today. 

That, and if he did, well. Andrew felt rather confident that Neil wouldn’t bring it up once more.

Neil found himself sprawled across the bed, his shirt rucked up along with the legs of his sweatpants. Andrew began adjusting his clothes and pulled a few blankets up and over his sickly form. Andrew made a point to tuck the blankets in before climbing in beside Neil.

Neil was incredibly thankful that Andrew was up to date on his vaccines and kept a good hand on his immune system. He didn’t think he would’ve been able to handle these past few days if not for Andrew’s constant presence. He was always there. Always ready to catch him. Metaphorically and actually.

He was there when Neil woke up in the middle of the night, his lean form wrecked with uncontrollable shivers. Or the rare occasions he found himself able to stomach the sight of food. When it had been far too long between the last time he consumed liquids. Andrew was there with a bottle of water.

Neil felt... supported.

And it was all thanks to Andrew.

Neil knew how others, the team, looked at the goalie. He knew what they chose to see. He could almost resent them for it, too. Except... Neil also knew how it was to choose to believe what you wanted. Sometimes it was easier, safer, even. He remembered that all too well.

It didn’t mean he approved, however.

He knew he still got prickly whenever someone would make a snide comment in regard to Andrew. Or if he caught someone sending the goalie a look worth anything less than kindness. 

He was working on it, though. Trying to work on controlling the protective instincts that came with allowing himself to care about someone. And he _truly_ cared about Andrew. This was new territory for him. Neil had never had the chance to care about anyone aside from his mother. 

Not that his relationship with her was exactly picture perfect. 

Far from it, actually.

But still. 

He was learning.

It was an experience, truly. Andrew was a witness to all of this. Neil knew the goalie became rather amused when faced with the sight of a prickly protective Neil Josten. He didn’t exactly try and stop Neil when he found himself with ruffled feathers. 

So, Neil was thankful. He was thankful and appreciative of how their relationship had a mutual balance. They were both good at always having each other’s back. Perhaps too quick at times, but that was neither here nor there. 

________

 

It was the next morning when Neil found himself sprawled halfway across Andrew’s chest. He felt increasingly better, as it no longer hurt to move and no unexpected shivers seemed to be fighting their way over him. Despite becoming aware of his surroundings, he attempted to keep his breathing level.

He was far too comfortable to move. 

He ignored the ounce of guilt that began to creep up on him. It wasn’t that Andrew never held him, but Neil knew things had been different as of lately. Andrew had been far more gentler with him. That much went without saying.

“Junkie.” Andrew’s voice rang out clearly, his words coming out like a statement. “You’re awake, I know.”

“No, I don’t think I am.” Neil snuffled, laying the side of his head flat against Andrew’s bare chest. “I’m still asleep.”

“Interesting development.” Andrew spoke dryly, lifting his own hand to wrap around Neil’s loose curls. “It’s incredible that you manage to be so coherent as you talk in your sleep. What other talents do you possess?”

“Andrew.” The word came out with a noise of disapproval. Neil delivered a small pinch to the softness around Andrew’s stomach for added weight. 

“Ouch, Josten.” Andrew’s chest rumbled. “After all I’ve done for you?”

“I’m innocent.”

Andrew let out a laugh, causing Neil to lift his gaze to peer up through his lashes. The blond’s head was tilted back as his chest began to silently shake with undisclosed laughter.

“Tell me another lie.”

“Aaron is my favorite Minyard.”

Andrew let out a cackle. Neil felt as if it were important to note that even through his laughter, Andrew’s fingers didn’t stop their combing through his hair. It was soothing. The sensation of Andrew’s chest fighting off laughter as his fingers twirled and brushed through his curls.

Neil could almost feel himself being lulled to sleep once more.

As if Andrew would allow that.

“I would almost bet you to say that to his face.” Andrew spoke offhandedly, flattening Neil’s curls to his head. “But. I don’t–“

“Bet.” Neil finished for him, flashing Andrew a cheeky grin.

“Someone is feeling _much_ better, it seems.” Andrew noted. “I suppose you won’t be needing my assistance any longer?”

“Ugh, actually?” Neil groaned, burying his head into Andrew’s side. He even produced a fake cough. “Might need one more day.”

“Fuck off.”

“I could make it worth your while?” Neil offered suggestively, making a point to idly trace the band of Andrew’s briefs.

Andrew furrowed his brow.

Neil blinked owlishly.

“Josten, you were practically dying yesterday.” Andrew deadpanned. “What makes you think I want your flu germs on my–“

“Okay, okay.” Neil spoke through a fit of laughter. “I wasn’t actually serious, of course. I don’t think I even could if I tried.”

Andrew hummed in response. 

A comfortable silence soon settled over their relaxed forms. It felt like it had been forever since Neil had been this content. He struggled to share his feelings, but part of him wanted to burrow in Andrew’s chest and make a home for himself there.

He flushed at the thought.

“I think I smell pancakes.” Andrew briefly noted.

Neil inhaled.

He was right. The scent of bacon and biscuits also seemed to waft through the air. The sensation of hunger seemed to slam into him full forced. Neil suddenly had an intense craving of biscuits and honey.

It surprised himself even further when he was able to swing his legs over the edge of the bed without a struggle. His balance even seemed to willing to work with him. Andrew, on the other hand, didn’t seem so eager.

“Junkie.” Andrew complained. “What happened to wanting to stay in bed?”

Neil offered him a playful wink as he began sliding on a discarded sweater. It was as he worked on pulling up a loose pair of joggers that he felt the sensation of hands grabbing at his hips. 

“Andrew.” Neil laughed, turning to wrap his fingers around the goalie’s wrists. He felt brave in this moment. So brave, in fact, that he opted to lift Andrew’s palm to his mouth. 

“Yes or no?” Neil questioned.

“Yes.” Andrew rolled his eyes 

Neil pressed a soft kiss to both of Andrew’s palms, his lips briefly lingering. The blond stared up at him in interest as he did so. “I’ll bring you a plate to bed. Extra syrup.”

“Hm.” Andrew seemed to purse his lips in thought. “Acceptable.”

“Might see if Nicky can make whole grain pancakes.” Neil smirked as he began pulling away. 

“Two hundred percent.”

“It’s for your health.”

“Bring me anything less than chocolate chip pancakes and I’ll make this past week feel like heaven.”

“So, whole grain toast and two pieces of turkey bacon?” Neil clarified as he paused at the door, glancing back to see Andrew’s exasperated expression. 

“Surprise me.” He crossed his arms, sending the striker a challenging glance. 

“I’m full of surprises.”

Andrew looked down, Neil’s gaze tracing after him as he did so. He watched as the blond’s bangs fell into his eyes. Neil couldn’t help but notice the twinkle that lay in the goalie’s eye.

He felt honored to know he was the cause for it.

“Oh, Josten.” Andrew smiled with his teeth. “That you certainly are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! Fic writers LOVE those. Like. A lot. Also if you have any Andreil AU’s you like me to tackle you can submit them to me via my tumblr @ andrewandneils.
> 
> Also, if you liked this fic I just posted a 9K Andreil marriage proposal fic yesterday!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
